Fairy Tales and Castles
by ColorsOfTheWind944
Summary: Henry Mills is going to college in New York. There he meets up with the Castle family. What will their crazy life be like now?
1. 1: A First Encounter

**Alright, so this is an idea that I had about Henry going to New York for college and meeting the Castles. This is going to be a one-shot, unless people like it, then I'll make it a series of one-shots. Now things are going to be a bit different in this universe. Most spoilers are going to be for OUAT, but it is set in NY. Also Henry is older since he's in college, but Alexis is still going to be the same age as the show, so they're both 20-21. Castle and Beckett are married and together (none of the sneaking around that's happening on the show), but Castle does have his PI business, Alexis still works there, and Beckett is Captain.**

 **And I don't know anything about the layout of NYU, so sorry if I got anything wrong.**

 **Hope you enjoy! And reviews are my bread and butter!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either of these. But I do wish I lived in Storybrooke!**

 **A First Encounter**

Alexis Castle was watching her quarry as he made his way across the quad, thinking over the case that had led her to this moment. There had been a string of robberies from the dorms of NYU, which had eventually culminated in the murder of the thief, a Bandon Wright. The problem was that all the stolen merchandise was still missing and there was evidence that Wright had had a partner in his thieving ways. The NYPD had asked Castle Investigative Services for their help in finding the murderer.

And now Alexis was on campus following their number one suspect. Henry Mills had been Wright's roommate. He also didn't have an alibi when it came to the murder. Plus it was weird how protective he seemed of his bag according to Ryan and Esposito who questioned him earlier. Alexis and her father believed that there was valuable evidence in the bag and were determined to get it before Mills could dispose of it. Which is why Alexis, who could better blend in with the college crowd, was now following Mills.

It was coming on evening so there was less light as Alexis followed Mills across the quad. Mills was about to head into his dorm, where Alexis would not be able to follow. Making a split second decision, Alexis pulled her hood over her head. She took a deep breath, then took off running, pausing only long enough to grab Mills' bag.

There was a shout and the sound of footsteps from behind her, but she refused to stop. Alexis had reached a small, grassy spot on the quad, a fact that she was grateful for as she was tackled to the ground, as it made for a softer landing. Alexis wiggled out from underneath her attacker, grasping for the bag she had dropped.

Alexis had gotten up on her knees, preparing to make another mad dash for it when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She fell back to the ground, dazed. Once the spots cleared from her vison, she found herself staring up into the bewildered face of Henry Mills.

"You're a girl," Mills said unintelligently.

"What happened?" Alexis asked, reaching back to gingerly touch the back of her head.

Mills looked sheepish, "I hit you with a rock," he said, holding up the offending object. Alexis could only blink at it. "Are you alright? I hope I didn't hit you too hard."

"I'll be alright. I don't think it's a concussion." Mills helped Alexis into a sitting position, where she swayed for a moment.

"What were you stealing my bag for?" Mills asked, once he was sure Alexis wouldn't keel over. Alexis looked at the bag, wondering what she should say. Mills looked her over before saying, "If you need some money, I'm sure I could help you out." Alexis looked at him in shock. Mills pulled out his wallet and handed Alexis $33. "That's all I have right now. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm fine. Really," Alexis tried to wave him off. He still looked worried but didn't try to push the issue. "Are you going to call the police?" Alexis wondered if Kate would be able to help lessen the charges.

"No. Why don't you take this money, and think about not stealing? There are other ways to take care of yourself than resorting to a life of crime," Mills wrapped her hand around the money before she could protest. He gave her a small smile before picking up his bag and standing up.

"Wait," Alexis called out. Mills gave her a questioning look, but Alexis wasn't sure what to say.

After a moment of silence Mills spoke up, "Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Alexis agreed before she could think it through. The two of them walked over to a coffee shop around the corner, where Alexis had to pay since she had Mills' money.

"I wanted to know what was in your back that was so important," Alexis blurted out once they sat down. She put her newfound trust down to the head injury, but there was a logical part of her mind that said that anyone who bought coffee for their attempted mugger couldn't possibly be a murderer.

Mills blinked at the non sequitur, before he gave a small laugh, "It's nothing that anyone really cares about," he explained, pulling something out of his bag, "It's just something sentimental that's important to me and my family. There have been a lot of break-ins on campus lately and I've been worried someone might try to steal it if I didn't keep it close. Although that didn't seem to work out for me." He handed Alexis a large, leather bound book with the words _Once Upon a Time_ etched in gold letters on cover. Alexis thought that whole explanation made sense, and she really hoped it was true. Mills seemed really nice, and as long as he didn't turn out to be a murderer, she would very much like to get to know him better. This thought brought Alexis back to reality. Mills was a suspect, which meant she shouldn't be hanging out with him.

"I just remembered, I have somewhere to be," Alexis jumped up and fled the coffee shop, ignoring the surprise on Mills' face. Her dad wasn't going to be too happy with her.

FT&CF&T&C&FT&C&FT&C&FT&C

The case was solved. Wright's accomplice turned out to be his girlfriend who worked in the housing department. Alexis was currently sitting on a bench in the NYU quad, near the area that Mills had tackled her a couple of days before. She was relishing the satisfaction of another case closed when someone plopped down next to her. She looked over to find Mills himself smiling at her.

"Looking for someone else to mug?" Mills asked easily.

"No. Just enjoying the fresh air." Sitting next to him, Alexis had to admit that she felt guilty for trying to steal his bag. "Truth is the reason I was trying to steal your bag was to figure out if you had anything to do with Wright's murder."

"I know," Alexis looked shocked at the revelation. "I saw you the other day, with the policemen who arrested Sandy. Didn't take long to realize that you work with them."

"Oh. Well I want to apologize for what I did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Mills smirked at some unknown joke.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that, in my book," he gestured to his bag where she knew he kept the leather bound book, "Snow White and Prince Charming discovered each other, their true love, when Snow White hit Charming in the head with a rock."

Alexis laughed at the implication, "So are we destined to be each other's true love then?"

Mills shrugged, "You never know." Alexis was reminded of her dad at that moment. Mills seem to have that same charm and childlike belief her dad always exhibited. She was broken from her musing by the sound of Mills' voice, "Would you like to get another coffee? And actually stick around for the whole drink this time?"

"I'd like that. I'm Alexis by the way."

"Henry." They walked to the same coffee shop they had been at several days ago. Alexis wondered if this might be the start of her own fairy tale.

 **So, how was it? Do you like Alexis and Henry as a couple? I changed things up a little, what with the guy being the one to do hitting, but I think it worked. Henry does have his grandmother and mom's DNA in him, so of course he would have to hit his true love in the head with a rock. Please review!**


	2. 2: Never, Never

**Okay, this is pretty short. These one-shots are not going to be written in any particular order. This one is set after the Castles and Henry have met.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine!**

 **Never, Never**

They were at it again. Martha couldn't understand why the two felt the need to argue over such a ridiculous subject. Normally, the two got along so well it was almost frightening, except when this one issue came up.

Martha loved her son, and she was quite fond of the young man her granddaughter had brought home, but sometimes they acted like children. She mostly blamed Richard for that.

Honestly, who cared that much about Peter Pan.

Martha understood that _Peter Pan_ was one of Richard's favorite stories. The boy who never grew up still appealed to her son, even now. But why did he always feel the need to bring it up? While she would admit, if only to herself, that Henry's adamant dislike of the character was strange, Richard really should let the boy have his own opinion on the matter, and stop trying to change his mind.

"I'm telling you, Peter Pan is a fantastic character. He symbolizes the wonders of youth, and how there is a bit of child in all of us. Not to mention the awesomeness that it is to fly and fight pirates," and her son was continuing with his own view.

Henry scowled, "Pan was a selfish jerk who only cared about eternal life, not caring who he had to trample over to get it."

"Who would he trample over? Captain Hook? He's a lousy scoundrel who only wants to disrupt Peter's fun."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Captain Hook was the one who had to deal with the lousy scoundrel? Pan stole a bunch of kids so he could use them to extend his own life and have control over others. Hook just wanted to live there, but Pan wasn't the type to share." Martha couldn't deny that Henry was certainly passionate about his stance. He really didn't like Peter Pan. Martha couldn't help but think that Richard might actually be offending the poor boy. Henry didn't get mad too often, but this particular argument seemed almost personal, though Martha couldn't imagine why.

"Stole?! Peter was trying to give them a better life! He wanted to let them have fun because their overbearing parents wouldn't let them have any!"

Martha decided to step in at this moment, since the vein on Henry's head looked ready to pop, "Richard, dear, would you mind helping me rehearse some lines?"

"Mother, I'm in the middle of something."

"Richard, please." Her son hesitated for another moment before agreeing. Henry nodded gratefully to her as Richard turned away. One day she would have to find out why Henry really couldn't stand Peter Pan.

 **Please review!**


	3. 3: There's No Place Like Home?

**Here's another update! I hope you all enjoy it! And please continue to review!**

 **Disclaimer: Not actually mine!**

* * *

 **There's No Place Like Home?**

Kate was frustrated.

Last week Castle had been goofing around on the internet, when he decided it would be fun to look up Storybrooke, Maine. Kate understood that he was curious about the hometown of Henry Mills, the boy Alexis had been dating for the past six months. She just hadn't thought it would wind up being such a headache.

When Castle couldn't find any information on the town, he asked her if she would use her influence as Captain to find something. While Kate did think it was a bit odd that there was no mention anywhere, she didn't think that Castle should be making such a big deal about it. Henry did say that Storybrooke was off the beaten path, so it didn't get very many visitors. Which meant no tourist reviews, or town websites. Okay, so it wasn't on any map either. The cartographer probably just missed the road into town.

Yeah, right. Which is why Kate agreed to take a look into the matter. And she was shocked by what she found, or didn't find.

Simply put, Storybrooke, Maine didn't exist.

There were no records of any kind. No official documentation pertaining to the small town. No working or building permits. No schooling zones. No listings of Storybrooke as a place of residence. No one from Storybrooke had ever paid taxes. Nothing!

Well, that wasn't quite true. There were two pieces of information that did allude to the existence of Storybrooke. One was dated twenty years ago, stating that a Regina Mills, resident of Storybrooke, had been granted full custody of a three week old baby boy, listed as Henry Daniel Mills. The other were the records affirming that Henry had graduated from Storybrooke High.

But that truly was it. There was nothing else, hence Kate's frustration. The documents were probably forged, which meant that Henry had been lying to them about where he came from. If he was lying about this, then what else was he lying about? Kate had always noticed that Henry didn't like to discuss his family, saying that it was complicated, but she had assumed that Henry just didn't like them for some reason. It was more likely that it was an excuse to avoid accidently exposing himself by making up a story.

Kate was dreading having to tell the news to Castle and Alexis. Everyone in the family had become enamored with the charming young man. True he could be a bit peculiar, but on the whole he seemed like such a decent person. Now Kate was going to have to reveal that Henry might be nothing more than a two-timing con man.

On her way home, Kate stopped by Alexis and Castle's favorite bakery and picked up all their favorites. Maybe it would help to ease the pain a little? Oh, who was she kidding? There was no way to sugarcoat this, and sweets weren't going to magically make everything better. She still bought as much as she could carry.

When she walked into the apartment, she was relieved to see that Castle, Alexis, and Martha were the only ones there. She just had to tell them the truth. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Hey, Beckett! Here, let me help you with those," Kate smiled as Castle hopped up and took the majority of the boxes from her arms. "Woah. What's going on? Cause this is a lot of pastry."

Kate's smile slipped as she was reminded of the unpleasant task she had to complete. "Castle, maybe you should sit down. I have something I have to talk to you all about." Castle frowned at her serious tone, but he sat down obediently, for once not asking a bunch of asinine questions. Kate took a deep breath then took the plunge, "Henry's been lying to us." Okay, so maybe she could have phrased it better. The looks on her family's faces only confirmed that fact.

Alexis was the first to speak up, "What do you mean he's been lying to us?" With nothing else to do, Kate went on to explain the search she had done for Storybrooke, and the conclusion she had come to. The silence afterwards was deafening.

"Oh, my." Martha articulated what everyone else was thinking.

Castle abruptly stood up from the table and calmly stated, "I'm going to kill him."

"Castle, that's not the wisest thing to say in front of a captain of the police," Kate tried to inject some levity to diffuse the tension. It wasn't working. "Look. We can't take any sort of action. We don't have any evidence that he broke any laws. He just lied about his hometown. I'll look into it, but we can't actually do anything." Kate made sure to glare Castle into submission before turning to the other two. Martha looked distraught, but surprisingly, Alexis appeared to be completely calm. "Alexis, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the curt response. No one was able to say anything else, since the front door suddenly swung open. Kate made a mental note to take Henry's key away.

"Hey, everyone," the four at the table turned to stare at the new arrival, who frowned at them all, "Is something going on? Did something happen?" Kate had to admit, he certainly sounded concerned, and she wasn't sure it was an act.

Henry had only made it about halfway to the table when Alexis flew out of her seat to slap him hard across the face. "You, you…liar! How could you do this?" Henry stared at Alexis with wide eyes, unable to formulate a response.

Castle got up and gently pulled Alexis away from Henry, looking as if he wanted to take his own swing at the boy. Kate decided to step in before any more violence could occur. "Henry. We looked into Storybrooke. We know it doesn't exist. What we don't know it why. Is this some sort of con? What's the point of making up a town, rather than claiming to be from a big city?" Henry seemed stunned by the accusation. Kate wasn't expecting his next reaction though.

Laughing. He was laughing. And not a small chuckle, this was full-blown, hysterical, crying-from-effort, _laughing._ Kate was glad to see that she wasn't the only one who looked uncomfortable. Both Castle and Alexis were looking more perturbed than mad. Martha appeared to be at a loss, as was Kate.

Henry started speaking through the laughter, "Make…make up…a…a…town." His words were lost again in the laughter. Kate still had no idea why making up a town was so hilarious, but she was starting to wonder if maybe Henry was actually unbalanced, rather than a con man.

It took several minutes for the laughter to subside, though a few chuckles still escaped through the heaving breaths. Martha stepped forward to place a hand on Henry's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Henry gave her a weak smile, "Yeah. Sorry. I wasn't expecting the evening to go this way. I guess I was unprepared for the whole 'made up a town' thing."

Now that Henry appeared to be over whatever had stuck him as riotous, Castle decided that it was time for some answers, "Now do you mind telling us exactly why you felt the need to lie about where you're from?"

"I didn't lie," Henry held up his hand to forestall the impending rebuttals, "I didn't lie, but that doesn't mean that you're wrong." This answer left them all even more confused, and Henry could apparently see it on their faces. He sighed, "I promise that I will explain everything, but it's best not do that here. Would you all be willing to take a trip up to Storybrooke? It will all make a lot more sense if we're actually there."

Kate couldn't sense any deception from Henry, but that didn't mean much since he'd been fooling them all for six months now.

"Alright. I want to go." Alexis spoke up determinedly. One look at her face, and Kate knew that it was futile to argue. Alexis wanted answers, real answers, and if going to Storybrooke was the only way to get them, then she was going.

Kate glanced at Martha and Castle to gauge their reactions. They were obviously thinking the same thing as Kate, which was confirmed when Castle spoke up, "Looks like we're going to Storybrooke."

* * *

 **How was it? I hope Henry's reaction was okay. He was a bit in shock, and so he went a little overboard with the laughter. Cause we all know that Storybrooke actually was made up, just not by Henry.**

 **Each chapter that I've done has been from else's point of view. First Alexis, then Martha, and finally Kate. I hope that the tone for each character sounds okay. The next one might be from Castle's POV. Not sure yet though.**


	4. 4: Over the River and Through the Woods

**Alright! Here's the next chapter.**

 **This is in Castle's POV. I had so much fun writing it from Castle's perspective! I'm pretty sure his inner monologue really is crazy and dramatic, so that's how I wrote it. Hope you have fun reading this!**

 **Disclaimer: Not actually mine.**

* * *

 **Over the River and Through the Woods**

The headlights pushed through the pitch black night. The surrounding trees loomed over the SUV as it made its way down the winding road. The occupants of the car waited in hushed anticipation, wondering where the driver was taking them. There was no way of knowing the perils that lay ahead. The dashing hero would have to be on his guard, as the unknown came clos…

"Dad, could you change the radio station?" Rick's internal monologue was interrupted by his daughter's voice.

"Sure thing, honey." Rick was seated in the passenger seat, Mother, Kate, and Alexis in the back. Henry had insisted that he drive, since apparently Storybrooke was impossible to find unless you knew exactly where you were going. Kate had reluctantly agreed, mostly since no one else had any idea of how to reach the fictional town. His wife still made sure to keep her gun on her though, just in case. "Are we almost there?" Rick was becoming impatient. They'd been driving for hours.

Henry gave Rick a small smile, "Yeah. Not too much further." Rick nodded, catching Kate's eye from the back. Rick still wasn't sure what explanation Henry was planning to give. It would make a great mystery novel though.

The Man from the Town that Didn't Exist.

Most conmen merely cited their hometown as a large city that would allow for anonymity. They usually didn't create an entire town.

"Kate, look." Rick pointed at a sign that was fast approaching. Henry slowed the car so they could all see it. It was green and said 'Welcome to Storybrooke' in large white letters.

"See. It does exist." Henry said.

"Just because there is a sign does not mean that there is a town. Anyone could have made that and put it up," Kate informed logically.

Rick's eyes lit up, "Maybe Storybrooke is a front. That's why it isn't on any map. It's actually a secret CIA facility. And you're one of their top agents. That's why you agreed to bring us here. So they can wipe our memories and you can continue to live your life free of suspicion."

Henry chuckled, "It's not a CIA facility, sorry. But Storybrooke isn't what it appears to be either. I'll explain once we're in town." Henry put the car in gear and continued toward what could possibly be a town, or perhaps a colony for aliens, the kind from space!

Eventually, Henry drove them into town. Rick was disappointed to find to find that it really was a boring, small town. He brightened at the prospect that the mundane exterior, was merely a pretense to hide the seedy under belly of crime that permeated the whole hamlet.

Henry pulled to a stop in the middle of an intersection in front of a clock tower, clambering out of the car to look around. Kate, who was on the driver's side, got out after him. "You know that you can't park in an intersection. Even if this town does exist." Ah, yes. Kate was always a cop, even when they went on an unknown adventure.

Alexis climbed out behind the two standing in the street. "Alright, Henry. Storybrooke is here. Now why don't you tell us what all the secrecy is about?" Rick and Mother were out of the car as well, at this point.

"It's only seven o'clock," Henry muttered.

"Yeah. It is. Now answer the question," Kate was in her no nonsense mood that Rick had learned long ago not to cross.

"It's only seven o'clock. Have you ever seen a town completely shut down at seven o'clock?" Now that Henry mentioned it, it was quiet, eerily so. They had been in town for several minutes, right at the heart of everything, and they hadn't seen a single soul besides themselves. The fluorescent lights of 'Granny's' flickered sinisterly in the ebony darkness. They were probably being watched, soon to be the prey of some deranged axe-wielding murderer.

"It is a small town. Don't people often go to home early in the evening?" Mother ruined the ominous atmosphere that had been growing in Rick's mind.

"No. Families usually are, but Granny's doesn't close till midnight. And people are usually down at the Rabbit Hole till the early hours of the morning. It shouldn't be this quiet."

Kate frowned, detective hackles raised, searching for potential danger, and hand on her gun. "Everyone, get back in the car. We're leaving."

"I'm not leaving." Henry's voice cut through the gloom.

Alexis frowned at her boyfriend, "Henry, if something did happen to the people here, the best thing we can do is go get help."

"We certainly can't call anyone," Rick had pulled out his cellphone, but he didn't have any service.

"A lot of times there's no service to anyone outside of town," Henry informed them. "I thought that that was why no one was answering my calls." He turned to Kate, "I can't leave. I know you don't believe me, but my family is missing, and I will find them."

Kate sighed, "Fine. I'll stay with you. Castle, take Alexis and Martha to the nearest town to alert the authorities."

"I want to stay. I…" Alexis's protest was cut off by an arrow that flew past her head. Rick grabbed Mother and Alexis, doing his best to shield them with his body. Kate whipped out her gun, pointing in the direction of imminent peril. A hooded figure was coming towards them, arrow knocked, ready for another shot.

"NYPD. Lower your weapon," Kate warned.

The figure paused, "Why don't you lower your weapon? We'll talk this out," the voice was feminine.

Kate opened her mouth to respond, but Henry beat her to it, "Belle!"

The figure lowered her bow, "Henry?" She gave a sigh of relief, racing forward to embrace the boy. Kate also lowered her weapon, though she didn't holster it. "Henry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York?" The hooded woman pulled away to look Henry over.

"Actually, I brought Alexis and her family here to meet you guys," Henry looked around, "What happened here?"

"It's a long story. Come on, it'll be more comfortable in Granny's." The cloaked stranger led Henry toward the silent diner.

"Castle, you should still go," Kate said.

"Forget it, Kate, I'm not leaving you alone in this creepy town." Kate looked ready to argue, but stopped at the stubborn look on her husband's face.

"I'm not leaving either," Alexis added, "No, dad. I'm staying and that's final." Alexis followed Henry and the mystery woman to abandoned restaurant.

"Guess we all are, kiddo," Mother said, heading after her granddaughter.

Kate sighed in defeat, knowing that she had no chance of talking them out of something once they'd put their minds to it. "Don't worry, Kate. It's a mystery to solve. It'll be fun." Rick tried to lift his wife's spirits. "Let's go. We don't want to get left behind."

This whole thing was sure to make a great addition to his next book!

* * *

 **How was it? Please review!**

 **I'm open to any suggestions or requests for stories.**


	5. 5: Diner Revelations

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update! I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to proceed with this story, but I've finally decided on a villain. I hope you like it!**

 **Wasn't that finale awesome?! I'm excited to see what happens now that Mr. Hyde is in Storybrooke. I also hope that Henry gets a little more of a storyline next season.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 **Diner Revelations**

Alexis looked around the abandoned diner. It appeared to be completely normal, everything one would expect from a small town diner. Alexis turned her attention to the woman who was lowering her hood. 'Belle', Henry had called her. She was young, in her thirties, with blue eyes and brown hair. There were also a couple of men in the diner. One was short, with a beard, and dressed like a lumberjack. The other was taller, with red hair.

"Alright, Belle, what happened?" Henry asked the question they were all wondering.

"We aren't really sure, but the three of us are the only people left in town," Belle answered.

The beared guy spoke up, "Yeah, one minute everything is fine, the next everyone just vanishes. No warning, nothing."

Henry frowned, "That's not a lot to go on. And why would you three be uneffected?"

"I think I can answer that last part," Belle said, "I was working in the library, Leroy was in there fixing a bookshelf, and Archie was browsing. My best guess is that Rumple put some sort of protection spell on the library, even if I never asked him to do that," Alexis was caught off guard at the ridiculous turn, and how annoyed Belle sounded about the whole thing. It was the kind of thing that her dad would come up with.

Kate seemed to think the same thing, stepping in at this point, "Wait a second. What kind of crazy story are you trying to spin here? I should let you know, I'm a cop. My name is Kate Beckett, and I'd like for you to be straight with me. No funny business."

"Right, I forgot to introduce you," Henry sounded sheepish at the oversight, "This is Kate Beckett, Richard and Alexis Castle, and Martha Rodgers. Guys, this is Belle, Leroy," the bearded guy, "and Archie," the red head.

Archie stepped forward, "It's nice to meet all of you. Henry's told us a lot about you. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Right. Let's sit down and have a pleasant meal. Have you forgotten that everyone is missing?" Leroy butted in.

"Leroy, we may be in the middle of a crisis, but it doesn't mean we should be rude, especially since this might be overwhelming to those who haven't been to Storybrooke before," Archie admonished, "I'm sorry about Leroy's behavior."

"Are you saying that people vanishing has happened before," Grams asked.

Leroy snorted, "Sister, if only you knew how many times something like this has happened," he paused looking thoughtful, "actually, this is probably one of the tamer crises we've ever had."

"Leroy, stopping scaring our guests," Belle snapped, "We need to figure out where everyone went. Henry, would you help us out with that? We've been searching for answers for the past four days, since everyone disappeared. You could find them in just a few minutes."

"Yes, of course, but I think a need to do some quick explaining," Henry replied, turning back to the Castles, "This is Storybrooke."

Kate crossed her arms, "We figured that part on our own."

"Yes, but the thing is Storybrooke technically doesn't exist."

"Henry," Grams interrupted, "I know that we accused you of making up Storybrooke, but the town is obviously here."

"That's what I mean by technically. It physically exists, but you won't find it on any map because it magically appeared thirty-eight years ago."

Alexis frowned, "Henry, there's no such thing as magic."

Henry answered, "I know you believe that, but magic does exist. Storybrooke was created with magic and people here can use magic. Which is why it is completely possible for the entire population of a town to disappear with no warning."

"Really?" Dad sounded excited, "That's amazing! Who would have created a magical town though? Merlin, maybe? Or is it a town full of genies? This is fantastic! Kate, we are in a town full of actual magic!"

"Castle, this is probably just a big hoax," Kate returned her attention to Henry, "Now, why don't you tell us the truth?"

Henry sighed, "That is the truth. If you just wait for a little while, you'll see for yourself." Henry spun around, "I need a piece of paper and I'll figure out where everyone went."

"I'll grab some," Archie went in the back.

"How is paper going to let you find everyone if your friends haven't been able to in four days?" Dad jumped in.

"Henry's the Author," Belle explained, though it didn't really explain anything.

"I'm an author as well, but that doesn't mean I could figure it out with only a piece of paper," Dad countered.

Belle shook her head, "No, Henry's not an author, he's the Author. He has the power to write out anyone's story."

"Really? How does that work?" Dad asked.

Henry took the paper Archie handed him, "Thanks. Well, when I concentrate on particular person, I just know what has been happening to them recently and I can write a story about it."

Dad's eyes lit up, "So you could write the entire story of someone's life without having to ask any questions? And make sure all the details are accurate? Like you could write the story of my life?"

Henry smiled, "I couldn't write out the whole story of your life. I can only write out things that have happened within about a week. But everything else you said is right." Henry pulled a strange looking pen out of his pocket. He placed the paper on the counter, held the pen slightly over the paper, and suddenly words began to appear. Alexis blinked in surprise as the paper was filled with a flowing script. A few minutes later, Henry finished, leaning forward to read what he had written.

"What happened to everyone?" Leroy asked.

"It says that everyone was abducted by a man named Lord Rothbart," Henry had a weird look on his face, "and they were all turned into animals."

"Well, that's new," Archie said.

Dad was muttering, "Rothbart, Rothbart. I know that name."

"Does it say where they are?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. They're in the Enchanted Forest," Henry informed.

Leroy barked out a laugh, "Of course they are. Now we have to figure out how to get there, and we don't have access to Zelena and her magic wand."

"We'll figure it out," Belle declared.

At that moment, it hit Alexis that these people, including her boyfriend, truly believed that magic existed. She wasn't sure what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **The whole thing regarding Henry's powers, I made up, but I do believe that he can only write a story within a limited amount of time. Henry tried to write the story of what happened to Hades and Zelena, but he was unable to. It makes sense that he couldn't if he couldn't write about something that happened so long ago. It also helps to explain why there has to be a steady flow of Authors. If there is a time with no Author, then those stories will never be written.**


	6. 6: Realm Hopping Travel Agents

**Here is the next installment of the Castles adventures in Storybrooke! Brownie points to bhut for recognizing Rothbart's name.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit from this.**

* * *

 **Realm Hopping Travel Agents**

Rick couldn't believe his luck! He was in a town that was actually created by magic. It was absolutely fantastic! If only the rest of his family would stop be such spoilsports about the whole thing.

Beckett crossed her arms, "There is nothing to figure out. You are all obviously trying to trick us, so why don't you end this charade?"

The residents of Storybrooke ignored the naysayer Beckett, concentrating on the real problem of figuring out how to travel to another land. Really, what could possibly be better than going to a place called the Enchanted Forest?

"Does Grandpa have anything in his shop that could help?" Henry asked. Rick's ears perked up. Henry hadn't said anything about his family, citing that it was complicated. Complicated must mean magic users. Maybe Henry could do magic!

Belle bit her lip, "He might. I haven't been in there for a while, so I'll have to look. You guys keep brainstorming, and I'll be back soon." Belle ran out the front door without waiting for an answer.

"Well, she was certainly in a hurry," Mother commented.

"Her son is one of the people who's missing. You can't blame her for being anxious," Archie explained. The three remaining women softened at the thought of a mother losing her child.

"So, how are we planning to get there is there's nothing in Gold's shop?" Leroy interrupted, "Make a couple of wishes?"

"Ha," Henry sounded less than enthused with his answer, "I'm sure there's something. We just have to try."

Leroy frowned, "Why don't you just use your pen? It'll get us there straight away."

Henry gaped at Leroy, giving Rick the opportunity to speak, "How exactly can writing stories help?"

"The Author cannot only use the pen to write stories, but he can also manipulate people and his surroundings. Whatever he writes can become reality," Archie supplied.

"You can do that?" Rick squeaked, though he would deny it.

"I can, but I don't want to do that unless it's a last resort. I don't like abusing my abilities. They're too powerful." Henry said.

"But…"

"Drop it, Castle," Beckett interrupted. "Fine. I'll play along. We're trying to find a mythical portal to a land that doesn't exist. Simple, right?"

"Not really," Henry said.

"We need to figure something…" Leroy trailed off as Bell came crashing through the door.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, "Rumple must have bottled up some of the magic Zelena uses when she opens a portal," Belle brandished a small, red bottle, "I've bought several with me, so we can use it to create our own, and have some to get back."

"That's great," Henry stepped forward, taking the bottle, "We should get going. Everyone is counting on us." The Storybrooke natives all turned to head outside.

"Wait," Alexis blocked their path, "You're seriously going to act like you're about to open up a portal to another place, so you can save a bunch of people who were turned into animals? Do you have any idea how insane you all sound?"

Henry placed his hands on Alexis's shoulders, "Alexis, I know that you don't believe in magic, or that I'm telling you the truth, but I am. My family is in danger and I have to help them. If you don't want to go, that's fine, I understand," Henry turned to address Rick, Mother, and Beckett, "You can all stay here. None of you have ever dealt with anything like this, and you have no obligations to go with us."

"Are you kidding?" Rick asked, "There is no way I am missing out on traveling through a portal to another world. Come on, don't you guys want to do something as cool as this?" Rick led the way out the door, thrilled at the turn of events, the group following.

"What do we do now?" Mother sounded skeptical that anything would actually happen.

"I'm going to create the portal and we'll step through it," Henry explained. He walked to the middle of the street, pulling out the stopper on the bottle, and pouring out the contents. It looked like silver liquid flowing out of the bottle, but instead of simply landing on the ground, the liquid formed a large doorway.

"How did you do that?" Beckett was shocked.

"Beckett, it's magic," Rick said.

Belle strode over to the door, swinging it open, "If you're coming with us, that's fine, but if not, don't hold us back." She adjusted the quiver on her back, then spun on her heel, walking through the silver light shining in the door. Archie and Leroy didn't hesitate to follow.

Henry looked back at the Castles, "I won't be offended by whatever you decide," and he was through the door.

"This is ridiculous," Beckett threw her hands up.

"Maybe, but we'll never know if we don't go," Rick said, "Besides, didn't we come here for answers? This is the best way to do it."

Alexis sighed, "Let's go see what is going on. We'll probably find out who they did the trick that way."

"You need to believe Alexis. This is real, and it's great," Rick grabbed Alexi's hand, pulling her forward, "It's an adventure!"

"Well, dear, we had best go along to make sure Richard doesn't get them into too much trouble," Mother told Beckett.

"Martha, you don't actually believe any of this nonsense, do you?"

Mother shrugged, "Only one way to find out I suppose."

The four stepped into the light, immediately finding themselves in the middle of a forest during the day.

Blinking to adjust to the sudden light, Rick looked around the clearing they had found themselves in, "It looks like we're not in Storybrooke anymore," he smiled, "I always wanted to say that."

* * *

 **For now I'm going to stick to writing everything in one of the Castles' POV, since they don't know anything about magic. Once this adventure is over, I might write something in the POV of one of the OUAT characters.**

 **Please remember to review! I'm also open to any suggestions for stories for this series.**


	7. 7: A Stroll Through the Woods

**Here is the next installment of Fairy Tales and Castles. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I make absolutely no profit from this.**

* * *

 **A Stroll Through The Woods**

Kate's jaw dropped at the sight of the forest surrounding her. She knew that just a moment ago, they were all standing around a town in the middle of the night. Now it was daytime, and they were in the woods. Looking back, Kate could see a doorway, and through it, Storybrooke, "How is this even possible?" she asked.

"Haven't you been listening, sister? It's magic," Leroy said.

"You mean, you weren't make the whole thing up?" Alexis sounded as shocked as Kate felt.

"No, we weren't. I understand that this is all a lot to take in, but magic does exist," Archie soothed.

"This is so cool," Castle was the only one who seemed thrilled at the turn of events.

"Henry, dear, would you mind telling us exactly where we are?" Martha asked.

"This is the Enchanted Forest. Home to all of your favorite fairy tale characters."

"Fairy tale characters? You mean like Cinderella?" Alexis asked skeptically.

"Yes. When this is all over, we can introduce you to Ella and Thomas," Archie replied.

"Ella and Thomas?"

"Oh, uh, I guess you only know them as Cinderella and Prince Charming," Archie continued.

"You mean to tell me that fairy tales are real? This just keeps getting better!" Castle was more ecstatic than Kate had ever seen, "Are you guys from some fairy tale?"

"We are," Belle confirmed, "In your world, my story is called Beauty and the Beast."

"Belle, Beauty, of course. That makes so much sense," Castle said, "What about you three?" Castle turned to the males.

"I'm Grumpy and the shrink is Jiminy Cricket," Leroy sounded annoyed with the whole conversation.

"I'm not actually from a fairy tale," Henry explained.

"Of course not, cause you're the one who writes them," Castle gushed.

Henry frowned, "Well, not exactly…" A loud bark interrupted Henry. Everyone in the clearing turned to look in the direction it had come from. Now that they were listening, hoofbeats could be heard coming from the same direction.

"Do horses bark in the Enchanted Forest?" Martha asked.

"No. It's probably a hunting party," Belle nocked an arrow. The hoofbeats stopped, and the group waited with baited breath. Out of the bushes came a large, black Newfoundland. They all stood still, ready to make a move if it turned out to be unfriendly.

The group stared at the dog, and the dog stared at them for several moments, when Henry suddenly darted forward to embrace the canine, "It's fine. It's just Killian."

"How can you tell?" Leroy asked.

"Remember, I told you everyone was turned into animals. And this dog is missing his left paw." Now that he mentioned it, Kate could see that the dog only had three paws.

"So, I take it that this Killian fellow must be missing his hand?" Martha remarked.

"He is. Haven't you ever heard of Captain Hook?" Belle lowered her bow, stepping forward to scratch the dog behind the ears.

Castle squealed, yes, actually squealed at the information, causing the dog to flinch at the noise, "Kate, it's Captain Hook!"

"I caught that part," Kate replied dryly.

"Wait a sec," Alexis interjected, "Isn't Captain Hook supposed to be the bad guy?"

The dog growled, but Henry merely shrugged, "He used to be a villain, but he's worked hard and he's become a hero."

"While the history lesson is fascinating, we need to find the others," Belle stated, "Killian, do you know where anyone else is? Or who the horse we heard was?" The dog, Killian, wagged his tail, barked, then turned to head back the way he had come.

"Look at that, pirate turned Lassie," Leroy, or was it Grumpy, remarked. Killian growled at the man, dwarf?, but continued on his way.

"Leave him alone, Leroy. It isn't his fault he was cursed," Archie, Cricket?, admonished.

"If you're all fairy tale characters, then why don't you go by your fairy tale names?" Kate was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening, "And why were you in Maine?"

"It's because they were cursed," Henry said, "Do you remember my storybook?"

"Yes. You mean the stories in your book are true? With Snow White and the Evil Queen and the baby in the wardrobe? The curse to the land without magic was Maine?" Castle really needed to calm down before he fainted from excitement.

"Yes. All of that actually happened, and it was here in the Enchanted Forest," Henry smiled, "It is really neat, isn't?" Killian came to a halt next to a mare, which was an unusual shade of red for a horse.

"Alright, so Hook was easy to figure out, but who's the horse?" Leroy asked.

* * *

 **Any guesses as to who the mystery horse is? Please remember to review!**


End file.
